Music for the Soul
by dragongoddess13
Summary: I just don't understand, don't you love me anymore?" FAX


Music for the Soul

Maximum Ride

Max:18 Fang:18

* * *

Dark brown eyes starred up at the ceiling, darting from shadow to shadow. Perhaps they were searching for the answer to some long forgotten question, or maybe even hoping for a sign spelled out in the shadows cast by the full moon outside the window. Or perhaps they it was as simple as not being able to find that peaceful state of sleep we all seem to cling to.

Unfortunately for the owner of these beautiful, brown eyes, it was all of the above.

_**Flashback**_

"_I just don't understand Fang." Max said unusually calmly. "When we were younger you practically begged me to go out with you, but now…..now I can't even get you to show up on time, or at all for that matter." Max sighed as she watched Fang's expressions change from miserable to pathetic. "Is there something wrong with me, did I do something wrong. Did I offend you in some way, or can you just not stand to be around me anymore?"_

_Fang looked at her, eyes wide, mouth hanging open wide._

"_How can you even think that?" He asked. _

"_Oh, well gee, I wonder why? Maybe it's because you're always late or rather non existent when we have a date, or you seem like your avoiding me, or maybe it's because you always seem depressed now when your around me."_

_Fang watched her sadly as a tear slid from her eye and he realized just how much he had hurt her. _

"_I just don't understand, and every time I ask, you just don't seem to be able to explain it to me."_

"_I swear to you, Max, I'm not intentionally standing you up." Fang said finally speaking up. "Last night, I laid down for a nap before our date because I had been feeling tired lately, and my alarm didn't go off like it should have."_

"_And that's another thing." She said not permitting him to continue his defense. "You always seem to be sick. When ever we have a date, your sick, when ever you're late, it's because you're sick. Well if you're so sick why do you even bother making plans anymore, why?" _

"_Max…" Fang started walking toward her when more tears began to fall from her eyes. _

"_No." she said holding up her hand to stop her. "No, just don't, ok, don't."_

_Max closed her eyes tightly and shook her head as if to shake away all the pain she felt….but it didn't. Turning on her heels she walked as fast as she could out of Fang's room and back down the hall toward her own._

_**End Flashback**_

Fang sighed. Why was he always sick or tired? Why did he always seem to miss their dates? Maybe he was telling himself subconsciously that he didn't love her anymore.

NO! NO! NO!

He loved her more then life itself. He'd do anything for her. There was no way he was sick because of her, no way at all.

Fang sighed again.

Then why? Why was this happening?

With one last sigh, Fang rolled over and closed his eyes, trying for sleep one last time.

* * *

Fang walked in through the front door of the Martinez household. He was sweating slightly from the heat outside. With his personal preference in wardrobe, summer was defiantly not his friend.

The house was quiet save for someone clanging around in the kitchen. As quietly as possible, so as not to alert the person of his presence, he crept through the house and up the stairs to his room. Once there he took a white pharmacy bag out of the pocket in his black cargo pants and set it on the desk next to his computer.

Next he sat down at his desk and opened his lap top with one and onl one goal in mind.

* * *

That night

Fang walked into the kitchen, spotting the only person he wanted to see. He walked up to Max, who was standing at the counter making a sandwich, and stood next to her.

"Max, can we talk." Fang asked.

Max sighed.

"No." she replied, much to his surprise. "Not now, I just don't want to talk right now."

Fang watched her as she cleaned up the small mess she had made and pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. When she came back to the counter where her sandwich was Fang put his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving.

"If you won't talk," he started pulling a square CD case out of his pocket. "Could you at least listen?"

Max watched the hopeful look in his eyes, and deciding she wasn't capable of crushing that, took the CD.

Once she had it she gathered up her things and headed up to her room, where she locked the door and sat down at her own desk in front of her computer.

With a sigh, and a silent hope that she would not regret her actions, she entered the CD into the tower and waited for it to load. Music began to play as pictures flashed on the screen.

You, you got me  
thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
in every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.

A picture of them sitting on the bench in the park on the fourth of July, flashed on the screen. That was such a fun day. They'd spent the whole day together, playing games, relaxing by the river, and even napping under the shade of the huge hundred year old oak tree.

And it feels like tonight

I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
tonight.

I was waiting  
for the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
and nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
you showed me what's right.

The next picture was of them at the county fair. The whole way up there she had mercilessly picked on it. Saying it was just a bunch of hick farmers and redneck carnies. Fang never once tried to correct her or tell her to play nice, as he so often did when she was mean to someone or something, he just sat back and listened as he drove. And then when the got there, she had the best time of her life. The food was absolutely wonderful, the rides were so much fun and Fang had even won her a little stuffed angel, that he said, looked just like her.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
you're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

The last picture was of them on Valentine's Day. There was a huge snow storm that day, and it had completely ruined all of Fang's plans for a romantic evening. But once he had gotten over it, he sat down and planned out the perfect night in. Her favorite dinner, home made just for her, and her favorite movie. All while they laid out on the large comforter on the floor, like a little picnic.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that i wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight  
Tonight  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
but try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight

Max swallowed the last of her sandwich as the movie ended. He really was trying to make thing up to her. The least she could do was go talk to him.

So that's what she did. Standing from her chair she walked down the hall, after exiting her room, and stopped in front of Fang's door. She knocked and then slipped in quietly.

"Can we talk now?" Fang asked as Max turned to face him. Max nodded.

Fang scooted over on the bed to make room for her to sit next to him. She did and snuggled up to his side in the process.

"So." She started trying to get the conversation going.

Fang sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I went to the doctors today."

Max looked up at him shocked.

"You hate the doctor." She said.

"Doesn't everyone?" he chuckled. "Anyway, I went to the doctors, because of what you said."

"What'd I say?" she asked confused.

"That I always seem to be sick or tired." He explained. "I asked him about it, and we talked and he says I have, sleep apnia."

"Sleep apnia?" Max questioned confused. " You never told me you weren't sleeping."

"I hadn't thought much of it until he mentioned it as a possibility." Fang said. "He gave me some medication, but that's beside the point. I shouldn't have let this go. It hurt you and I'm sorry." Fang said.

"I know you are." Max smiled up at him sweetly. "I love you."

Fang smiled back down at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Ok, this one started out ok, but then I just kinda lost it in the end. SORRY! Anyway please review.

-RED


End file.
